Love on the Beach
by shinigami-miri
Summary: Sommer Sonne Tyka - Doch bald überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. (Tyka)


Titel: Love on the beach Teil: 1?  
Autor: shiniagmimiri E-Mail:  
Fanfiction: Beyblade Rating: Ma Warnung: lemon, sap, com, Kommentar: Sommer Sonne Tyka was soll ich noch sagen  
Pairng: Tyka Tyson x Kai  
Disclaimer: Die süßen Bishis gehören leider nicht mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit (schade -)

Love on the beach

„Aufstehen", ein lauter Schrei erklang im Dojo der Grangers, der allen Anschein nach Tyson Großvater gehörte.

Am ende des Ganges lugte ein kleiner blauer Haarschopf mit verschlafenen Augen heraus.

„Opa, ich will noch schlafen heute ist doch keine Schule", entgegnete Tyson dem Gebrüll des Greises.

„Auf raus aus den federn Grünschnabel, deine Freunde sind hier zum Trainieren, sie warten auf dich im Wohnzimmer." Sagte der Alte noch, bevor er hinter einer großen Holztür verschwand.

Tyson brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren was sein Großvater da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, als er langsam begriff rannte er zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich Windeseile an, schnappte sich noch kurz Dragoon, und hechtete auch schon zur Tür, gegen die er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gerannt war.

Er war einfach zu aufgekratzt, mit seinen Gedanken war er schon bei seinen Freunden, besonders bei einem gewissen wortkargen grimmigen Eisklotz namens Kai.

Seine Gedanken schweiften auch schon wieder ab, und er versank in seiner eigenen Traumwelt, die natürlich auch von dem roten Phönix beherrscht wurde.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder so weit gefasst, das wenn er Kai sah ihm nicht gleich um den Hals fiel, obwohl das gar kein so schlechter Gedanken wäre, diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber gleich wieder Kopfschüttelnd und ging nun mit langsamen Schritt auf die Tür zu, um dieselbige zu öffnen und ins Zimmer zu treten.

Im Zimmer angelangt, lies er seinen Blick schweifen, und erblickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, das war nicht verwunderlich bei dem Krach den der blauhaarige verursachte.

Um diese unerträgliche Stille zu durchbrechen stieß er ein geschrieenes, „Gehen wir trainieren", hervor.

Die anderen schauten ihn währenddessen vorwurfsvoll an, bis Ray das Wort ergriff, „Während du deinen Schönheitsschlaf hinter dich gebracht hast, haben wir schon trainiert", ein wenig Veralberung war aus seiner Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Ich brauch halt meinen Schlaf", wehrte sich der Besitzer von Dragonn, und setzte sich nun schmollend auf das rote Sofa, das mitten im Zimmer stand.

Erst als es zu spät war, bemerkte er neben wenn er sich gesetzt hatte, es war Kai der ihn nun aus seinen rot blitzenden Augen ansah, schnell zog er den Kopf weg.

Tyson hätte jeder Tomate den Rang abgelaufen, uns sein Herz pochte so laut, das er Angst hatte die anderen würden es bemerken.

Aber nichts die anderen hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, Kenny tippte schon wieder wie wild auf seinem Laptop herum, daneben Max der aussah als wenn er schlafen würde, und dann noch Ray der versuchte Max in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Und zu guter letzt noch Kai, der sich direkt neben ihm befand, und seine Augen befanden sich nicht wie zuvor auf dem Körper des Word Champions, sondern musterten sorgfältig denn Boden.

Die eingetretene Stille, wurde durch den aufspringenden Kenny gestört, der auch sogleich herausposaunte, dass es eine gute Neuigkeit gibt.

Natürlich wollten alle wissen was für eine. Bei dem Krach ist auch Max wieder wach und ergriff das Wort, „Kenny mach keinen Radau, ich hab gerade so schön geschlafen", „Aber… ich hab ne super E-Mail bekommen, die uns alle betrifft", sprudelte es aus einem hyperaktiver Kenny.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was für ne E-Mail", fragte nun auch der Hüter des Dragoon, „Wir machen Urlaub, wir alle, ist doch super, Sommer, Sonne, Strand…", erwiderte der Chef.

„Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuu" war alles was sie noch von Tyson zu hören bekamen, bevor er anfing wie wild durch das Zimmer zu hüpfen, und seine Freude herauszuposaunen.

Auch die anderen freuten sich, aber nicht so wie der blauhaarige, der gleich vor Freude an die Decke gegangen war. „Und von wem kommt die E-Mail", mischte sich nun erstmals Kai in das Gespräch ein.

„Stell dir vor, Mr Dickinson hat uns Erlaubt eine Woche Urlaub zu machen, aber nur wenn wir das Training nicht vernachlässigen, er meinte so kurz vor den Word Champion Chips, hätten wir Entspannung dringend nötig", damit beendete Kenny seine Aussage.

„Und wo soll's hin gehen?", stellte Ray eine wirklich wichtige Frage, auf die nur Dizzy antwortete, „Es geht ins sonnige Mallorca",

„Was!!!", kam es nun synchron von den Blade Breakers.

„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört", versicherte Dizzy nochmals.

„Und alles weitere erfahrt ihr nachher, denn als erstes solltet ihr mal packen gehen, wir fliegen übermorgen und bis dahin übernachten wir alle hier, denn Tysons Großvater fährt uns mit dem BBA Bus an den Flughafen", Kenny überlegte noch mal ob er alles gesagt hatte und schaute sich dann um.

Kurz darauf hatten alle sich wieder gefasst, und standen auf um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Nachdem sie besprochen hatten, wo sie sich nachdem sie gepackt hatten treffen, ging jeder seiner Wege.

Nun stand Tyson allein in dem Dojo, das er auch sogleich stürmisch verließ, um sich in seinem Zimmer angekommen über seine Kleider herzumachen (er packt seinen Koffer )

Tbc

Endlich fertig verschnauf  
Natürlich noch nicht ganz  
Was ich noch dazu sagen muss ist das diese ff während des Unterrichts sowie während der Pausen entstanden ist.(ja ich habe wirklich meine Pausen geopfert -)

Ich möchte mich gleich für meine Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen, die ich wahrscheinlich haufenweise vorzuweisen habe. Wenn ihr welche findet schickt sie bitte, wie immer mit Briefbomben, Morddrohungen und anderem zu meiner besten Freundin - Arigatou

Weitere teile Folgen bald vielleicht schon heute oder morgen (wer weiß? XD), auf jeden Fall hab ich sie schon auf nem Blatt Papier, (das ist doch schon was XD) muss sie nur noch abtippen.

Bis bald

Eure shinigamimiri 


End file.
